


The Champion's Deer

by KittyGamer



Series: The Lost Beasts [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, LU Champions AU, Linked Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: Wild has always been on to take on a challenge, especially when it came to riding various animals. So he spots a large deer, of course he's gonna try to ride it.LU Champions AU, part of a series, but can be read by itself.
Series: The Lost Beasts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708243
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	The Champion's Deer

**Author's Note:**

> It took awhile but I finally finished! I hope you guys enjoy, and if not I hope you guys can help me improve!

Even from his perch atop one of the Dueling Peaks he could see the blue glow of Satori Mountain, hinting that the Lord of the Mountain was there. It was a personal goal to tame the Lord, if only for a short while. 

Out of all the rumors, the horse ones always were interesting. I mean, come on. Who hasn’t wanted to ride a beast called “Lord of the Mountain”? In all honesty, Wild just wanted the challenge, something small he could accomplish. 

Heading to the mountain he saw something dash to the side. It almost looked like a deer, but bigger. Cautiously Wild made his way through the trees to get a better look. He would be lying if he said his first thought was if he could ride it.

But as he drew close and saw the slight red glow of malice and the cold metal beneath, he knew exactly what it was. A Lost Beast, a champion that was trapped within the metal they once controlled. 

The eye of the malice was positioned between the large antlers. 

Taking a deep breath, Wild approached slowly. If it was anything like an actual deer, the second it noticed him, it would dart.

Making his way around, it took him a couple of tries just to get a good shot. The rocky terrain of the mountain didn’t help much. The beast had no problem navigating the area, it’s movements quick and light. It was good at getting around and seemed to have boundless energy. 

Finally making the shot, the malice disappeared. While the Beast still gave a red glow, the horns began to pulse blue. The large beast knelt in front of Wild.

“Are you prepared to free the Lost Beast and the Champion inside? Will you board Vah Perpetiur?”

The Beast was filled with puzzles, some simple and some much more difficult. Most of the time Wild was just wandering around trying to figure things out. 

The wide open space was nice though.

Once the main chamber opened, Wild wasted no time and went in. It was strange, how familiar all this was, but completely weird and different at the same time.

The Blight stood before him. 

LostBlight

The malice covered the boy, he didn’t look much older than Wild. It clung to the body, covering his face and almost mixing with his dark hair. 

It almost looked painful. 

The blight let out a scream that sent shivers up Wild’s back. He should be used to this by now. 

The Blight was fierce, not wasting time with pleasantries.

Unlike the others, where he could almost recognize fighting practices, this one fought with a different style. One more akin to those who are self taught.

It worked for the blight.

LostBlight seemed to use everything around it to fight, it was aware of its environment. 

Landing the final strike, Wild watched as the blight dispersed in a flash of deep red and black.

“Nice job, though I knew you could do it.”

The Hylian in front of him was a little shorter than him, but not by much. His eyes held experience, but something else.

“My name is Link, though you might know me better as the Hero and Champion of Hyrule.”

He told a story of an adventurer who accidentally found himself saving the world. About a family tragedy, princess in a devastating sleep, and a quest. During the entire story, he kept insisting he was just a humble traveler. Wild knew he was much more, call it a gut feeling.

“This is to help you along the way, some stamina so you can keep going forward.” 

He placed a hand on Wild’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “You’re going to save her,” Hyrule spoke with a smile, “and we all will be there to back you up.” 

Wild could help but believe him. 

“I’m sorry.”

Outside, the Lost Beasts began to dart away. After a while Wild could only see a little blue glow. 

He sat for a moment, letting the cool air sink in. 

All these people believed in him, they were rooting for him. 

Wild smiled, pushing himself up. He started walking.

He was going to save everyone he could, and that includes all the Lost Beasts,

And Zelda. 

After all, he was a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> I choose LostBlight because of that one drawing of Hyrule and Wild getting lost and wolfie having to fetch them.  
> Sorry if this one wasn't as good as the first three, it feels way shorter even though it's only the shortest by six words. Hyrule was very hard to write for and my motivation is very low at the moment. I do really love Hyrule though! I don't see enough that focuses him, though while writing this there was a cute head cannon that Hyrule needs glasses to see far away.  
> Halfway through the links! Hopefully the next one doesn't take as long.
> 
> Fun fact, when LinkedUniverseIncorrect was doing link quizzes I got Hyrule, which I thought was neat.


End file.
